Binders are widely used by students, professionals and other users to store loose leaf papers and other items. Such binders may include a spine, and a top cover, a bottom cover, and a binding mechanism mounted to the spine. The binding mechanism may include a set of three spaced rings, with each ring being located to be received through a hole of a sheet of paper to couple the paper to the binding mechanism, and therefore to the binder.
The rings of most conventional binding mechanisms are circular, and the diameter of the rings typically determine the capacity of the binder. However, binders with relatively large rings can be relatively bulky and can take up valuable space in a backpack, locker, briefcase and the like. Furthermore, when a binder with large circular rings receives only a small number of papers, a large portion of the capacity of the binder remains unused and the space occupied by the binder thereby becomes wasted space. Conversely, when a relatively small binder having relatively small circular rings is utilized, the capacity of the binder can be quickly surpassed which may require the user to acquire another binder or folder for storing additional papers, which can be separated from the first binder.
Accordingly, there is a need for a binder which has a variable capacity for storing different amounts of papers therein.